gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гравити Фолз (сериал)/Галерея/Разное
Пилотный эпизод/Разработка Производственные арты Gravity falls title card concept.jpg gravity falls postcard logo.jpg Elle Michalka Shack Concept Art.jpg Ian Worrel Mystery Shack Concept Art.jpg Ian Worrel Early Background Development1.jpg Ian Worrel Early Background Development.jpg gravity falls sketches.jpg Ian Worrel Mystery shack sketches.jpg Mystery shack inside sketches.jpg Shack interior.jpg Ian Worrel Mystery shack development art.jpg attic development sketch.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches3.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches2.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches1.jpg Concept dipper and mabel bedroom.jpg Concept dipper and mabels room development.jpg Concept gift shop.jpg Concept wip shack.jpg Worrel Development Art - 01.jpg Worrel Development Art - 02.jpg Worrel Development Art - 03.jpg Worrel Development Art - 04.jpg Worrel Development Art - 05.jpg Worrel Development Art - 06.jpg Worrel Development Art - 07.jpg Worrel Development Art - 08.jpg Worrel Development Art - 09.jpg Worrel Development Art - 10.jpg Worrel Development Art - 11.jpg Gravity Falls Reference Map.jpg Alex Hirsch early mystery shack like an iHop.jpg Sean Jimenez Mystery Shack 2011.jpg Дизайн персонажей Joe Pitt Dipper character sheet.jpg Joe Pitt Mabel character sheet.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper concept art 4.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Joe Pitt Mabel character development.jpg Joe Pitt Wendy production art.jpg Joe Pitt Robbie V concept art.jpg Brigette Barrager Stan sketches.jpg Brigette Barrager Wendy concept sketches.jpeg Brigette Barrager Wendy concept sketches1.jpg Old Mabel concept sketches.jpg Mabel concept art.jpg Brigette Barrager Dipper hat concepts.jpg Brigette Barrager Dipper concept sketches.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip mabel design 2.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip mabel design.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design 2.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design 3.jpg Brigette Barrager Mabel design.jpg Brigette Barrager Mabel with a popsicle concept.jpeg Brigette Barrager Mabel design 2.jpg Brigette Barrager Mabel design 3.jpg Joe Pitt Concept mabel.png Joe Pitt Concept dipper.jpg Gravity Falls Pines family sketch.jpg Concept mabel2.jpg mabelistic.jpg Joe Pitt Early style test of Dipper and the woods.jpg Dipper designs.jpg Gcons5.jpg Gcons2.jpg Gcons3.jpg Gcons4.jpg Gcons.jpg Joe Pitt Lost dipper concept art.jpg Sara Goldberg Dipper promo art.jpg Sara Goldberg Dipper's promo lines.jpg Sara Goldberg Mabel promo art.jpg Sara Goldberg Mabel's promo lines.jpg Sara Goldberg Stan promo art.jpg Sara Goldberg Stan's promo lines.jpg gcon.jpg gco.jpg Рекламные материалы Gravity Falls Logo.png Scheming Gideon promo art.jpg|Неиспользованный арт Joe Pitt Dipper and Mabel.jpg Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg Disneyxd gravity falls wallpaper 1920x1200.jpg Postcard promo Dipper.jpg Postcard promo Mabel.jpg gf promo image.jpg Dipper promo art.png Mabel promo art.png Grunkle Stan promo.png Soos promo art.jpg Wendy promo art.jpg Gideon and Tent of Telepathy promo.png SDCC 2013 image.png SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|Постер посетителям SDCC 2013 Comicon 2013 Stan Bucks.png|Стэн-баксы с SDCC 2013 Real mystery shack bumper stickers.png|Официальные наклейки на бампер от Джо Питта Picture 3.png|Азиатский рекламный дневник №3 Picture 5.png|Азиатский рекламный дневник №3 Asia Promotion Journal 3 - 3.png|Азиатский рекламный дневник №3 Asia Promotion Journal 3 - 4.png|Азиатский рекламный дневник №3 File:D23 23 days of christmas card by Sabrina Cotugno.jpg Gravity falls Promo bg.jpg Art from Alex Hirsch announcing Season 2.jpg Site banner s2.jpg Gravity Falls site banner.jpg Gravity Falls site banner2.jpg SDCC 2014 Gravity Falls Live.jpg SDCC 2014 poster.png|Эксклюзивный постер с SDCC 2014 Disney TVA Gravity Falls Halloween 2014 Poster Board.PNG NYCC 2015 GF image.jpg NYCC 2015 GF image2.jpg Gravity Falls Kid's Choice Awards 2016.jpg Unknown promo art by Alonso Ramirez Ramos.png|Незавершённая работа Алонсо Рамиреза Рамоса Промо 1 сезона S1e14 promo.jpg S1e15 the deep end joe pitt promo.gif S1e16 carpet diem promo.gif Dreamscaperers Promo.jpg Dreamscaperers Promo.gif Промо мини-эпизодов dipper's guide promo.jpg mabel's guide to life lesson plan.jpg Matt Braly mabel's guide to promo.jpg Промо 2 сезона S2e1 Sabrina Cotugno promoimage.png S2e1 Sarah Craig promo art.png Into the bunker promotional poster.jpg Into the bunker promotional poster gif version.gif Matt Braly The Golf War promo art.png Chris Houghton Sock Opera promo.jpg Paul Robertson s2e5 promo art.gif Emmy Cicierega s2e5 Soos and the real girl poster.jpg Sabrina Cotugno s2e5 promo art.jpg Matt Braly s2e5 art.png S2e6 Stephen Sandoval Little Gift Shop of Horrors Poster.jpg S2e6 sabrina cotugno poster.jpg S2e7 Sunil Hall poster.jpg S2e7 Sabrina Cotugno promo.jpg S2e8 emmy cicierega poster.PNG S2e9 Sunil Hall Promo art.jpg S2e9 Sabrina Cotugno promo art.jpg S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram.jpg S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram2.jpg S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram3.jpg S2E10 Northwest Mansion Mystery Poster.jpg S2e10 emmy cicierega promo art03.gif S2e10 emmy cicierega promo art01.jpg S2e10 emmy cicierega promo art02.gif S2e11 dana terrace poster.png S2e11 Alonso Ramirez Ramos promo.png S2e12 sabrina cotugno promo art.jpg S2e12 dana terrace promo.jpg S2e13 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg S2e13 Emmy Cicierega promo art 1.jpg S2e13 Emmy Cicierega promo art 2.jpg S2e14 dana terrace episode art.png S2e14 season ii gravity falls 15 artwork.jpg S2e15 matt braly promo art.png S2e15 sabrina cotugno promo art.jpg S2e15 sabrina cotugno promo art second half.png S2e16 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg S2e17 Dana terrace promo art.jpg S2e17 Matt Braly promo art.png S2e19 Matt Braly promo art.png S2e19 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening dipper with candle frame 01.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 02.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 03.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 04.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 05.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 06.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 07.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 08.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 09.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 10.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 11.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 12.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 13.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 14.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 15.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 17.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 18.jpg Opening Polaroids.jpg Opening forest by Ian Worrell and Elle Michalka.png Категория:Списки Категория:Галереи Категория:Статьи